Mistwatch (Skyrim)
Mistwatch is an abandoned fort in the Eastmarch area that consists of four towers. Location Mistwatch is located on the southern border Eastmarch shares with The Rift. It is directly due west from Darkwater Crossing. A quest here can be initiated by meeting the Frightened Woman nearby Description Mistwatch is a stone fort that is built into the side of the cliff. It is comprised of the outside courtyard and four towers. One tower is part of the outside area. The other three towers, Mistwatch North Tower, Mistwatch West Tower and Mistwatch East Tower are separate areas. The towers are separated by the lower and higher balconies. A fifth tower lies in ruins. Mistwatch is home to a group of bandits who capture people and hold them for ransom. The outer courtyard is guarded by several bandits. In the first tower, Mistwatch North Tower, you will meet a man named Christer, who asks you to save his wife Fjola as he fears the bandits have captured her. He will give you the Mistwatch Key once you agree to help him. There is an Alchemy Lab in the top room of the tower. Mistwatch lower balcony is the roof of Mistwatch North Tower. There is a cooking fire here, next to a lean-to and sleeping mat. The lower balcony leads to the next tower. Next to the cells in Mistwatch West Tower, you will find a note will which reads: :"The lady we grabbed down by the river turned out to be a feisty one. Burbag thought he could beat some respect into her, but it looks like he used too strong a hand. The boss is not going to be happy when she hears about this". In the cell is a dead Imperial woman. There is a ladder leading up to Mistwatch higher balcony, which in turn leads to the next tower. In the last tower, Mistwatch East Tower, you will find the bandit leader. As you approach her, she will initiate a conversation demanding to know who you are. There are a couple of cells here and the bandit leader's bedroom. Search for Fjola Quest Upon meeting the Bandit Leader you have a couple of options, however, if you choose option 2 and then kill Fjola the quest will be bugged and the ring will remain in your inventory permanently. Option 1 During the dialogue you can chose to simply fight her. After you killed her you will find Fjola's ring on her body. Fjola is nowhere to be found. The quest will prompt you to return to Christer and tell him about the news. When you initiate a conversation with him, your only option will be to tell him that you killed Fjola because she attacked you. Christer does not believe it and attempts to kill you. Quest is marked as completed at this point. Option 2 You can talk to her and she tells you that she is Fjola and ask you to get Christer to leave. If you chose to help her, she will give you her ring, without attacking you, to tell her husband whatever you want. After talking to Christer, regardless of what you tell him, he will leave and you will be prompted to return to Fjola. She will have followed you down looking at the mayhem you caused. Speak to Fjola and she thanks you for dealing with her husband, and states that she will repay the debt to you someday. Bugs If you take option one, and then yield to Christer when he attacks you, when you speak to him again you can show him the ring as if you had taken option two. This then prompts you to report back to Fjola, who's dead body appears at the door near Christer. The quest marker will forever point to the dead body of Fjola (and you cannot report to her obviously). Notable Loot * There is a heavy armor skill book "Hallgerd's Tale" on the dresser in the bandit leader's room. Notable Areas Nearby Notes Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Quest Locations Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Forts